Tamagotchi
Jared is playing Tamagotchi for the Gameboy. Synopsis Tamagotchi was a big fad for a year in the 90's, and at its high point was on high demand. These were electronic toys that needed to be fed, cleaned and looked after. These toys were more saught after than amiibo are today! They made a Gameboy game for Tamagotchi. Jared didn't know anyone who had this. Jared talks through the story, which is very short. Jared decides to do an experiment. The first egg will be looked after to the best of Jared's ability, and be named Jum Jum. The second one will be fed constantly and get fat, and be called Glubbs. Finally, the third one will be neglected, and be called PBG! The game looks like The Sims as it has meters telling the player how healthy they are. There are three different foods to feed them. Jum Jum was given his favorite food, Glubbs was fed meat, and PBG was fed nothing! Glubbs was also fed junk food so Jared didn't have to play with him. The mini game is looking left or right, and looking the right way makes the player win. That's it! The Tamagotchi's get pissed at the player if they lose. This game is the only way to increase the fun meter apart from having snacks. The next game increases the body stat, and involves jumping off rocks to catch baseballs. This is way harder than it looks. Sometimes the Tamagochi would make it, but still not catch it! This also makes the Tamagotchi lose weight, so Glubbs didn't play this game at all! Day 2. When all of the tamagotchi are asleep, the player can skip time to the next day. Suddenly, PBG dies surrounded by his own poop. Also, his name was changed for some reason to 'PBG um'. With just JumJum remaining, the game plays faster, but it is boring, as the player just sits there for several minutes. The GB version is worse than the keychain version, as the player has to set aside time for it, rather than just looking at it whenever they want. The game just needs to be left on. The study game is basic maths problems (for raising IQ). Sometimes this game works, and sometimes it doesn't despite Jared pressing the correct buttons. The pooping looks hilarious. Glubbs pooped the most. PBG also pooped despite not having any food in his system. Jum Jum evolved on his first day from a small black blob to a slightly larger white blob. People used to play this game to see how they would evolve. Shockingly, the first one to die was Glubbs! The game forces the player to watch the Tamagotchi die with a heart meter sound comes to a hault! Jared is kind of glad that Glubbs died, as the game becomes much more manageable with two Tamagochi. It takes five minutes for an in game hour to pass, and this time pauses when the player is in menus, and since Jared was switching between them a lot, this took a lot longer. Day 3. JumJum evolves again! He's now a Kirby! He's no better at the mini games, but he's now more sassy and needs to be scolded. The Professor is worthless and tells Jared to flash the toilet. Which Jared does! There are competitions where the player has no input whatsoever. JumJum came second in the race. Day 4. Jared got bored and drew a new background. Day 5. Jared tried a beauty contest. JumJum tried the 'same face I make when I poop' look, and surprisingly he didn't win. He once again evolved, becoming a sperm. Where did Jared go wrong? Day 6. The last competition is knowledge. JumJum got all the answers correct. JumJum took first! Coing first in any competition unlocks a music test. Jared accidentally sends JumJum into space. Jared decides that JumJum landed in Haven and Hearth and is looking after Jum Jum Jr now. Jared is bummed that he accidentally ended the game early. Jared wouldn't have had much more fun anyway. The sections that the game expands upon are great, but the concept was worse and didn't translate very well to the Gameboy. It isn't engaging enough to be a video game. Jared is excited that he managed to send a sperm into space on a rocket. Category:ProReview Category:Videos